It's You
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: Just a small oneshot I came up with while dying of heat. TiBette, with a JoBette reference. What happens when Bette is tired of lying?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the L word, which sucks, but there is already full nudity so how can I complain? xD

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Bette sat up in bed, she was dressed in sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt that Jodi had given her. Her thick brown hair was frizzy and allover the place, but she didn't care. She went into the living room and grabbed a pen and paper. She slumped down in the lounge chair and began clicking her pen, trying to get the words out she wanted to say. She didn't want to hurt Jodi, but in the end there is no way around it. She began writing;

'_My dearest Jodi,_

_I've begun to realize that I've been fooling myself. I've been unfair to you, and in the end, unfair to myself. I've been lying to myself and to you, and it may be wrong but I don't want to lie anymore. I love you, don't ever question that, ever. But it seems I love someone more, my heart belongs to someone else, and there is no way around it. I never went into this with any intention to hurt you, but I also never saw us getting this far. You left everything you knew to be with me, and I love you for that, but it seems I can't forget about my thing, even if I want to. I'm so sorry, but we have to end. I know this breaks your heart, but I can't keep resisting myself, and I can't stop what my heart says. You will always be in my heart Jodi Lerner. I will never forget you, and I'm so so sorry._

_Always_

_Bette.'_

When she was done, she walked back into her room and smiled. Tears began running down her cheek. She was going to miss Jodi immensely, but why lie to herself? She grabbed her keys and cell phone off the nightstand, set the letter on her pillow, and left.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Bette sped off in her car. She looked down at the clock, 3:27 am. She sighed and pulled around a corner. She had no idea where was going, but she knew she was going wherever her heart was going to take her. She began thinking of the one person that stole her heart 12 years earlier. All the things she loved, like when her nose wrinkles when she's thinking, and she way she bites her lip when she's nervous. Her smile, the one that stole her heart in the first place. The way her hair falls around her face, and her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that she could get lost in forever. Her car came to an abrupt stop and she realized she did end up where she though she would. She killed the ignition and got out of the car. The living room light was on in the house, and she could make out the shadow of a person getting up and moving to see who was at their house at this hour.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

"Hey" The figure stepped out into plain vision, and in the glow of the moon, she looked more radiant then ever.

"Hey T." Bette smiled and looked around for anything to focus on, anything but her.

"It's almost four in the morning, what are you doing here?" Tina walked up to Bette, took off her sweater and wrapped it around Bette. "It's cold out, you'll catch a chill."

Bette smiled at Tina's small gesture, which seemed to make her heart speed up, and if it were a horse, it would win the race for sure. "Thanks, I just wanted to see you I guess. I don't really know why I'm here."

Tina put a hand under Bette's chin and lifted it up so she was looking her in the eye. "I think you know exactly why you're here."

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try_

Bette froze, she was unable to move. That small sentence rendered her speechless, and it seemed to make rigamortis set into her body as well. She could just stare at Tina with the attention of a school child looking at a jar of lollipops, ever so intently.

"Bette, are you okay?" Tina tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"Oh! yeah I'm fine." Bette shook her head to clear it.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"So why are you here?" Tina asked again, hoping to get her answer. Her heart was hoping she was here for a reason that only she knew she wanted, but knowing Bette, that wasn't it.

"I just needed to see you. I just needed to be around you, if only for a moment." Bette turned around and reached for her door handle, but her arm was stopped by Tina.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

"Bette…"

Bette didn't turn around nor did she look up, but she managed to say what Tina wanted to hear, although it was barley above a whisper. "I left Jodi. I couldn't lie to her, and to myself anymore." She let out a shaking breath and slowly turned to face Tina.

"Lie about what?" Tina's heart was pumping at a rapid pace, and she could feel that she had stopped breathing.

"I love you Tina, you're the one I want to live with forever. I want you, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, and I want to make love to you. I want to show you just how much I love you. Tina, nothing could ever compare to us, how I feel about you, and everything. It just can't compare."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

Tina felt a tear run down her cheek. The things she longed to hear where finally being said, and she couldn't control her emotions. She felt horrible because Jodi was going to be hurt so bad, but she couldn't help but fall in love with Bette all over again.

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

"I love you too." Tina grabbed Bette's hand and led her inside.

**The End**

_I hope you guys enjoyed that little ditty, I quite enjoyed writing this one. R&R, I will love you forever if you do._


End file.
